Hadiah Ulang Tahun
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU/#nulisrandom2015/#HappyItachiDay/Setelah diberi krim anti-aging oleh adik tercintanya sendiri, Itachi harus mendapati fakta bahwa wajah adiknya yang ekspresif itu justru menjadi hadiah ulang tahun terbaiknya tahun ini./"Itu, Niisan. Itu hadiah dari aku. Niisan harus suka, ya!"/Teen!Itachi, Chibi!SasuKarin/ItaSasu, slight SasuKarin.


Itachi merasa dunianya naik-turun. Bocah berusia lima belas tahun itu merasa, entah ini mimpi apa bukan, dirinya terombang-ambing (dalam ketidakpastian) (tolong hentikan, Sha).

Akhirnya, karena penasaran dan memang ini jadwal bangun paginya, obsidian yang dapat memikat hati semua perempuan termasuk _author_ pun terbuka perlahan. Mungkin ini ilusi atau entah halusinasi, dia melihat suatu bayangan buram tak jauh dari wajahnya sendiri.

"Eng?" Uchiha Sulung itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia tahu siapa makhluk yang berhasil membangunkannya itu dengan cara yang tidak normal.

" _Niisan_! Akhirnya _Niisan_ bangun juga. Tadi aku udah bangunin _Niisan_ sama kayak caranya _Kaasan_ , eh _Niisan_ nggak bangun-bangun. Jadi Sasuke loncat-loncat aja di kasur _Niisan_ ," dan bocah yang baru masuk kelas satu SD itu pun terkekeh dengan imutnya.

Pantesan.

Pantes aja kasurnya agak-agak berderit gimana gitu.

Kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke itu tersenyum lembut. Adiknya ini memang lucu sekali. Apalagi baru bulan Maret lalu dia masuk ke sekolah pertamanya setelah dari TK.

Dia mengelus pelan rambut sang adik sembari berucap, "Sasuke."

"Iya?"

"Bisa menyingkir dari tubuh kakak?"

Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu melihat ke bawah. "Oh iya," dengan gaya khas anak kecilnya, dia turun dari perut Itachi dan berakhir duduk di kasur milik kakaknya.

Mata obsidian yang sama persis dengan Itachi, namun lebih bulat dan menggemaskan, itu menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan berbinar. Baru juga sang sulung duduk di tepian kasur, adiknya itu sudah menerjang punggung kakaknya dan memeluk leher kakaknya erat. "Selamat ulang tahun!" serunya.

Itachi, yang mendapat serangan mendadak seperti itu, hanya dapat bergeming kaget. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke ingat padahal dirinya sendiri pun lupa.

Tubuh tegap khas anak kelas sembilan itu dia putar dan langsung menggelitik tubuh kecil adiknya. Dia mencium pipi gembil sang bungsu. "Makasih, adikku sayang. Terus hadiah untuk kakak mana?"

"Ahaha—itu—ahaha— _Niisan_ udahan dong—ahahaha." Melihat Sasuke yang matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata karena geli, mau tak mau sang kakak pun menghentikan aksi jahilnya. Yah ... padahal mau ngejahilin Sasuke lebih lama lagi. Mumpung masih oenyeo-oenyeo, nanti kalau adiknya udah keburu SMA, kan nggak lucu.

Uchiha Sasuke mengusap kedua ujung matanya. Dia menunjuk nakas cokelat yang di atasnya terdapat lampu tidur dan ponsel kesayangan sang kakak. Juga sebuah kotak hadiah kecil dari adiknya. "Itu, _Niisan_. Itu hadiah dari aku. _Niisan_ harus suka, ya!"

Sejenak, perasaan anak pertama dari Fugaku dan Mikoto itu mendadak buruk. Seolah tiba-tiba ada aura gelap nan kelam yang mengelilingi kotak hadiah berukuran tak lebih dari sepuluh senti kali sepuluh senti kali lima senti itu. Jantungnya entah kenapa mendadak berdetak lebih cepat. Dengan tangan gemetar, jemarinya meraih objek tersebut dan mulai membukanya perlahan.

Sampai tiga detik kemudian ekpresi datar—namun merasa terhina—itu pun terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Sasuke."

"Iya, _Niisan_? Kenapa? _Niisan_ nggak suka ya?"

"Ini ... kenapa ... hadiahnya ..."

Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didapatkannya, kakak dari Sasuke itu pun memutar tubuhnya dan menatap adiknya yang kini berdiri di samping tubuhnya.

Sasuke yang memang tingginya sama dengan saat Itachi duduk pun memerhatikan baik-baik ekspresi wajah kakaknya. Bocah itu merasa agak takut ketika melihat aura gelap yang siap-siap pundung di pojokan tercipta di belakang tubuh kakaknya.

"Siapa yang nyuruh kamu ngehadiahin kakak krim anti- _aging_ alias anti keriput?"

Adik Itachi itu pun memasang wajah polos sembari mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya gemas.

" _Kaasan_."

JLEGER.

 **X.x.X**

 **Hadiah Ulang Tahun**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

 **Summary: AU/#nulisrandom2015/#HappyItachiDay/Setelah diberi krim anti-aging oleh adik tercintanya sendiri, Itachi harus mendapati fakta bahwa wajah adiknya yang ekspresif itu justru menjadi hadiah ulang tahun terbaiknya tahun ini./"Itu, Niisan. Itu hadiah dari aku. Niisan harus suka, ya!"/Teen!Itachi, Chibi!SasuKarin/ItaSasu, slight SasuKarin.**

 **X.x.X**

"Halo anak sulung kesayangan Ibu. Gimana hadiah dari Sasuke?"

Ujung bibir pemuda itu berkedut kesal. Dia menatap ibunya sebal yang kini malah asyik cekikikan sambil menyuguhkan kopi hitam pada ayahnya yang sibuk membaca koran. Itachi mendatangi meja makan dan duduk di tempat biasa. Di samping kiri ayahnya dan di di samping kanan Sasuke; Mikoto berada di samping kanan Fugaku.

Baru saja duduk, dia yang sudah merasa diperhatikan dari tadi pun menoleh ke samping. "Kenapa sih Sasuke? Kakak tampan ya?" candanya sembari memasang senyum jahil.

" _Niisan_ marah ya?" Bukannya menanggapi bercandaan kakaknya, Sasuke malah berucap sedih sembari menunduk. Kedua tangannya menyatu di depan dan bocah tujuh tahun itu memajukan bibirnya. Kakinya yang belum sampai pada lantai ruang makan terayun pelan. Aura muram mendadak mengisi ruang makan kediaman Uchiha yang bergabung dengan dapur.

MIKOTO. LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN.

"Nggak kok. Kapan sih kakak bisa marah sama Sasuke? Udah, udah," pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai salah satu tokoh utama di _fanfic_ ini pun langsung memasang wajah lembut nan meneduhkan (dan membuat _author_ _fangirling_ -an dalam sekejap), "hari ini kakak kebetulan libur, sekolahnya ada rapat besar. Nanti kakak anterin Sasuke ke sekolah, gimana?"

Kepala dengan rambut yang senada dengan tiga anggota keluarganya itu pun terangkat. Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk antusias. "Mau! Tapi nanti jemput Sasuke juga, ya, ya?"

"Iya, iya. Udah kita sarapan dulu, oke?"

"Oke!"

 **X.x.X**

Uchiha Itachi tak mengira ... kalau adiknya yang masih polos, inosen, imut, dan menggemaskan ini sudah dijadikan objek _fangirling-_ an satu angkatan—atau mungkin ternyata satu sekolah, melihat fakta bahwa ada dua anak perempuan yang terlihat seperti anak kelas lima memandangi Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

Sepertinya kakak semata wayang Sasuke itu harus membuat rencana dengan segera. Adiknya tertjintah harus dilindungi! Brosur lowongan pekerjaan untuk menjadi _protection squad_ Uchiha Sasuke akan disebar untuk sepuluh jam ke depan—Itachi berjanji akan hal itu.

Selain merasa risih, dia juga merasa aneh. Ya Tuhan, mereka masih berusia tujuh tahun, sama dengan adiknya, namun Sasuke masih tampak seperti anak normal lainnya sedangkan para gadis belum puber itu sudah menatap adiknya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

Ternyata zaman memang sudah berubah ...

" _Niisan_! Ini kelasku!" Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan baru sadar kalau dirinya sudah sampai di depan kelas 1-3. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat; tiba-tiba teringat akan kenangan saat dulu dirinya juga menempati kelas yang sama.

Anak sulung itu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi sang adik. "Nah, Sasuke sekolah yang benar ya. Kakak pulang dulu. Nanti kakak jemput pas pulang sekolah, oke?" dia mengusap helaian kelam adiknya.

Putra bungsu Mikoto itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Diam-diam bocah itu merasa bahagia. Ini kejadian langka, ditambah kakaknya sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Uhh, sungguh bahagianya—pantas dia tak berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi.

Baru saja si sulung mau berdiri, seorang teman kelas Sasuke yang baru saja keluar kelas berhenti menatap mereka berdua. Dia perempuan, cukup manis, dan bermahkotakan merah terang.

"Eh, ada kakaknya Sasuke, ya? Aku Karin. Salam kenal~!" sapa anak itu riang. Dia tersenyum sampai-sampai permata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu tersembunyi dalam _eye-smile_ -nya.

Itachi tersenyum geli. "Aku Itachi. Terserah mau panggil apa. Teman sekelas Sasuke?" tanya pemuda itu ramah.

"Oh ya udah. Aku panggil Itachi- _san_ aja ya?" gadis itu masih tersenyum imut, bahkan entah salah lihat atau apa pipi Karin merona tipis. "Eng ... iya, aku temen sekelasnya Sasuke."

Sejenak, Uchiha muda itu bergeming. Dia baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sedari tadi, dia hanya dan terus mendengar orang-orang menambahkan sufiks '- _kun_ ' di belakang nama adiknya, namun khusus untuk Karin, perempuan ini hanya memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya saja, tidak ditambahkan dengan sufiks apapun.

"E-eh ada Karin."

 _Ting_.

Insting jahil Itachi bangkit.

Wah, wah, wah. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Sasuke tadi gugup? Omongannya jadi tergagap? Jadi bahan gosip dengan ibunya tidak buruk juga.

"Sasuke, punya kakak tampan kayak gini kok nggak bilang-bilang sih? Itachi- _san_ , nanti sering-sering ke sini ya," pinta gadis itu sembari menggoyangkan badannya imut.

 _Iih, kok Karin imut banget sih?_

Tunggu, Itachi. Tahan dirimu sedikit.

Lagipula itu OOC.

Ujung mata sang pemuda menatap adiknya yang kini sedang mengerucut sebal. Lho? Tumben-tumbenan si Sasuke malah cemberut nggak jelas kayak gini. Kenapa nih?

Dia melirik kedua bocah itu bergantian. Sasuke yang merona tipis tapi tampak cemberut dan Karin yang merona tipis dan memasang senyum ceria menatapnya.

Waduh. Sejak kapan dirinya terlibat dalam cinta segitiga?

(sejak satu menit yang lalu) (sejak cerita ini dibuat)

Uchiha Itachi menahan tawanya. Dia bersumpah akan tertawa sengakak-ngakaknya ketika sampai di rumah nanti. Bertambah lagi satu bahan gosip.

Dengan jahil, kakak Sasuke itu menambahkan bensin ke dalam api yang sudah membara.

"Daripada kakak yang sering ke sini, gimana kalau Karin aja yang sering main ke rumah? Nanti, kan sering ketemu kakak juga. Bisa belajar bareng sama Sasuke lagi," dia melirik adiknya yang kini malah menatapnya kaget, "rumah Karin di mana? Jauh dari sekolah nggak?"

"Enggak kok," rambut gadis itu yang terkuncir bergoyang pelan mengikuti gelengan kepalanya, "rumah aku nggak jauh dari rumah Sasuke. Kalau gitu, boleh nggak aku nanti main ke rumah pas pulang sekolah?"

"Boleh kok boleh," Itachi tetap tak melepaskan lirikannya pada Sasuke yang kini membuang muka. "Sudah sana masuk kelas kalian berdua."

Karin terkekeh pelan. Dia mengangguk antusias dan menggenggam tangan temannya, berniat memasuki kelas bersama. "Ayo, masuk kelas."

"Kamu ngapain sih pegang-pegang." Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya, namun tetap tak berusaha melepas tangan Karin yang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Eh? Nggak suka? Ya udah." Mungkin karena Karin itu memang orangnya cuek, genggaman tangan itu pun terlepas begitu saja—membuat bocah labil bernama Sasuke menangis menyesal dalam hati.

"Kamu juga. Apaan wajahnya merah kayak gitu ngeliat _Niisan_."

"E-eh?! Siapa yang wajahnya merah?!"

"Dasar, Tomat."

"Sasukeee!"

Dan Uchiha Itachi, yang masih dalam posisi berjongkok, mendapatkan tontonan gratis dari pasangan hitam-merah yang menggemaskan ini. Pemuda itu tersenyum geli diam-diam.

Ah ... wajah ekpresif Sasuke adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaiknya tahun ini. Kapan lagi bisa melihat bocah itu tersenyum senang, lalu memasang wajah sedih, memanyunkan bibirnya, cemberut tidak jelas, merona tipis ... KAPAN LAGI?

Bahan gosip dengan ibunya semakin bertambah. Dia jadi ingin segera pulang ke rumah namun di saat yang bersamaan tidak mau meninggalkan pasangan kecil ini begitu saja. Mana Sasuke pakai nyamain wajah memerah Karin sama buah kesukaan bocah kecil itu lagi—demi Tuhan, Itachi berteriak gemas dalam hati.

Mulai saat ini, dia bertekad untuk lebih sering mengantar-jemput adiknya ke sekolah dan membawa anak bernama Karin itu sering-sering main ke rumahnya.

 _Fix._

Tujuan hidupnya bertambah satu.

 **Owari**

Halo~!

PLIS INI APAAN TOLONG AMPUNI SAYA.

Sebuah kesalahan besar kemarin aku lupa ulang tahun Itachi. Kesalahan besar banget padahal kemarin aku baru ngaku sama kalian semua kalau cinta mati sama Itachi.

Ya udahlah, _fanfic_ yang idenya terlintas pagi ini juga sekalian untuk #nulisrandom2015

Terima kasih untuk semua yang membaca _fanfic_ ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
